Clamshell electronic device housings typically include a first device housing and a second device housing that are pivotably coupled using one or more hinges and configured such that the device may be opened and closed in a manner very similar to a book or magazine. Traditionally, the hinge permitted the rotation of the first device housing through an arc measured with respect to the second device housing. The hinge maintained a fixed spacing between the device housings regardless of the angle at which the first device housing was positioned with respect to the second device housing. In fact, device designers frequently take advantage of the gap that exists between the device housings and position ventilation features (slots, etc.) along the edge of the device housing proximate the hinge.